My Hero
by LunaBeth203
Summary: A story about the final battle, and the relationship of Harry and Ginny.


This story is dedicated to Peace Love Percybeth for fooling her into thinking I had a new story and thanking her for her help so far in His Secret (my other story, check it out, I love free advertising) and a present.

This happens after Harry has seen Snape's memory but he doesn't go into the forest because the battle is already happening in the Great Hall. Sorry I didn't mention the wand part it was too complicated to write in my own words and doesn't really matter in this one-shot.

The battle raged all around us, curses flew passed my head.

The hour had passed, and the battle of Hogwarts had been renewed.

There He was. Fear clung to me. He was no longer the handsome sixteen year old that had tried to possess me while I was in my first year. He was Lord Voldemort. He was evil. He was angry. Neville threw a curse at his snake and it fell to the floor, dead. Those merciless blood red eyes seemed to be on fire, as he tried to find the murderer of his snake. Black robes billowed out around him as he shot the killing curse at his nearest opponents.

Somebody barged past me, I threw a curse at the nearest Death Eater, he fell to the ground bellowing in agony. I didn't care, they must pay, they'd killed Fred, Tonks, Lupin and too many others for me to be able to show them mercy.

Voldemort stood in a small clearing, laughing a cold terrifying laugh as witches and wizards dropped dead around him.

"You see your hero is a coward, he ran away leaving you to fight my wrath. Harry Potter has left you, give up, join me and we shall seek him out together." he screamed.

"Oh, I haven't run away, I just had business to attend to, you see I've recently realised that there was something inside bugging me." a calm voice that made my heart pound shouted back. Everyone froze, Death Eaters and Resisters united in shock.

A skinny seventeen year old emerged from under the infamous invisibility cloak. His face was pale and grimy, his lightning bolt scar stood out on his forehead, his clothes were ripped, he had a stubborn grimace on his face, his raven black hair was messy and slightly singed, he held no weapon in his trembling, blistered hands. He looked terrified but decided, I didn't like that, he couldn't be scared; He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, My hero.

"I refuse to fight you, just kill me and call off this war, that is all I ask." he continued in that same calm voice.

"Harry Potter you have come to die, _Avada Kedavra!_" his scream mingled with mine, Harry fell to the floor like a rag doll.

"No! Harry!" I ran to his side, tears pouring down my face. I turned to face the Dark Lord, he had killed Harry and I would kill him. But he too lay on the floor. For a moment I thought he was dead but he stirred slowly and stood. I was shaking with uncontrollable anger. He looked at me the red slits slits showed nothing but amusement.

I could hear nothing but my own anger and grief. Raising my wand I glared at him. I could not tell how many minutes we stared.

"Ginny, stop!" spinning around I saw hopeful, tear streaked faces and then, he was up again, still skinny, still pale, still grimy. It was Harry Potter. It was The Boy Who Lived. It was My Hero. Alive. Living. Breathing. Alive.

His emerald green eyes met my hazel eyes. He was truly The Boy Who Lived. Voldemort's scream pierced the moment of unforgettable happiness.

"How do you live?" Voldemort's wrath billowed around me as Harry took a step forward.

"How do I live? Well like any other person, I breath in oxygen and my heart pumps blood around my body, how do you live?" I couldn't help but snigger as Voldemort turned even paler with anger, trust Harry to keep a cool head even after he'd been killed.

"You must die, I shall kill you, you shall die Harry Potter."

"I will die, but you won't kill me." Harry replied lazily, as he pulled his wand from his robes.

"Say something intelligent Harry Potter, for your next few words shall be your last."

"Goodbye Voldemort." A red light met green, they burned brightly and, in the blink of an eye Voldemort was dead. The sun rose, a new day had begun, a new time. Voldemort was dead and my hero was the world's saviour.

After all the celebrations had died down I went over to Harry, who had collapsed into a seat next to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table which had been magicked out of thin air.

"Harry, can I speak to you please?" I asked. He looked up warily, but upon seeing who he was talking to, jumped up. Then I unleashed all of the Weasley power on him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE DEAD! DO YOU REALISE HOW I WAS FEELING!" He looked terrified, I mean after all he'd been through you would've thought he would be fine with it but no, I had just scared the pants off the saviour of the world. This made me feel so bad I began to sob, I hate to admit it, I usually prided myself on being strong. He held out his arms to me and I fell into them. That was when I decided he was still my hero. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back before his lips met mine, and happiness swirled through every particle in my body.

But then something went terribly, terribly wrong. His body went limp, his eyes dull. I pulled out of the embrace and he fell to the floor. Dead. I heard Kingsley shout, a thud of another body on the stone floor. I looked to the source of the noise, to the murderer. Theodore Nott lay dead on the other side of the room.

I knelt beside Harry, every eye in the hall pierced me. There was no pulse, his breathing was gone, he was dead.

I looked into his almond shaped eyes, they were beautiful, not handsome. The lifeless emerald orbs, which had always held the sorrow and love he tried so hard to conceal. They were the only way to tell his true feelings. When I'd first seen him I fell head over heels for those eyes, alight with excitement, when I awoke with him leaning over me in the basilisks lair they were filled with worry, full of pain when Voldemort returned, overflowing with grief when Sirius died, and shining with true love when I looked into them. But now there was nothing, as he stared up at the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling.

I felt people pressing in around me, heads bowed in sorrow. No tears fell from my eyes, they couldn't portray the grief that was eating away at my heart. Harry Potter was dead. My hero was dead. I felt hands clasping my shoulders, Ron was staring at his best friend in disbelief, Hermione sobbing softly into his shoulder. I knew Ron felt they same as me, like shaking Harry, yelling at him to wake up, refusing to believe he was gone.

"Ginny." Neville's nervous voice broke the sorrowful silence, I looked up at him. "This fell out of his pocket, it has your name on it." Neville handed me a letter, it was strangely heavy in my hand. In small letters was my name, Ginny. He had written that, I felt my heart break all over again.

My hands shook as I opened the letter. The envelope was lined with thin silver.

_Ginny,_

_Sorry I didn't start it with dear, but that just isn't me. _

_I'll start from my birthday present, I never got to thank you and tell you it was the best birthday present I've ever got. Another thing I never got to tell you before I left was I love you._

_The wedding was great, I left and I've missed you ever since. I sometimes search for you on the Marauder's Map. I think of you every day, and there's not a day I don't regret ending it with you, but I don't believe it's ended, I'll love you until I die. _

_I miss the smell of you, the way you talk, the way you frown, I miss everything about you._

_Today I heard your name some people were talking about you taking the sword, Dean was there he seemed okay, but hearing your name nearly drove me mad, you were okay, but I couldn't speak to you, it's like having somebody you really want to talk to just walk past and ignore you._

_It's just been Christmas and the other day we went to Godric's Hollow. I visited my parents grave, and my old house, it made me wonder what it'd be like if my parents hadn't died. Then came the worse part. We went to Bathilda Bagshot's house and it turned out she had died ages ago and Voldemort's snake had taken over her body, Voldemort came and then something happened, and I saw my parent's death's. I haven't told anybody else this, Hermione thinks I was just ill. It was horrible. So normal when you looked through the window, me playing on my dad's knee my mum coming to put me to bed, then they just died. My dad went into the hallway when they saw Voldemort but he didn't have his wand and Voldemort killed him, my mum barricaded the door, she had no wand either she tried to protect me then died, and then it was only me and Voldemort, me standing in my crib, Voldemort standing over me. It was horrible._

_It's been a while since I last wrote, Ron saved my life today and everything seems good._

_I love you Ginny._

_Love,_

_Harry._

_PS: I found some silver lining which you were looking for on my birthday._

I looked up from the letter and down at Harry, he had written this. Then I saw another piece of parchment fall to the floor. I picked it up and let out a sob as I read it.

_Harry James Potter's will._

"It's Harry's will, he actually wrote a will." I whispered to Ron.

"Read it out Gin." He said encouragingly, I cleared my throat and began.

"Harry James Potter's will.

To the family of Arthur Weasley, I leave three quarters of my money, to thank them for all the kindness they've shown me and that I've never been able to repay.

To Teddy Lupin, I leave the other quarter of my money, and the Marauder's Map as it also belonged to his father and therefore is as much his as mine.

To Hermione Granger, I leave any books that belonged to me as that is the only thing of mine I think she'd like.

To Ron Weasley, I leave my Invisibility Cloak as a reminder of all those good times we spent together.

To Ginny Weasley, I leave number 12 Grimmauld Place.

And lastly I'd like to mention that my heart belongs to Ginny Weasley because I cannot express how much I love her with any other gift.

Written by Harry James Potter, on the day of the battle of Hogwarts." I began sobbing unashamedly, I missed him, I loved him, I still do.

My Hero.


End file.
